


Foreplay 前戲

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry flirts with just about everyone and sometimes it works, Beating, Blood and Injury, Flirting, Foe Yay, Gen, Imprisonment, Inappropriate Humor, Suggestive Themes, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 極速閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Barry是個小混蛋。極速猝不及防。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foreplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118180) by [WroughtBetwixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt). 



> 授權：
> 
> **這篇翻譯送給可愛的囤囤，之前你提到這篇的巴里很可愛就想著譯來送你（掩臉）。**

　　地球二牢房裡藍色閃電裂空聲呼嘯而過。

　　以一拳揍向下顎開始。以拳打腳踢Barry身軀作結，極速扼著他的喉嚨舉起了他，把紅衣極速者砰地撞上監獄牆壁。神啊，多麼可悲。閃電俠，中心城的英雄，甚至沒有嘗試還手。他只是一味捱打，極速不知道他臉上表情是什麼意思，但他發誓那幾乎是……戲謔？無論那是什麼，都只令極速更想狠狠打上男子一頓，以泄心頭之憤。

　　但Barry隨即張開嘴，吸了口氣。極速頓了頓，面罩之下嘴唇彎成冷笑。 _噢，來了。_ 意料中事。超級英雄當然有什麼偉論發表。他們總要發表偉論。或許類似「為什麼你要這樣做」的台詞？又或者更為振奮人心的，像是怒不可遏的暴力甚至死亡威脅。你別以為逃得過，我會解決你，這個監獄關不住我，諸如此類。

　　然而，Barry只是咧嘴一笑，鮮血從傷痕累累的嘴滴落下巴。「你知道嗎，」他以輕盈、俏皮的語調道，「通常我的反派展開前戲前會先帶我出去吃個晚飯。」

　　極速眨了眨眼消化那句話。片刻困惑足矣，極速鬆開Barry喉嚨，將他丟到地上，退後一步，又想上前給他一個教訓。Barry只是鎖定目光，舌尖沿著唇瓣滑過，挑起一邊眉毛，露出半是淫靡半是得意的笑容。極速咆哮著轉過身，怒沖沖衝出牢房。這絕對 _不是_ 退縮，他告訴自己；閃電俠眼裡閃過挑釁與勝利的光芒，不以為然。

　　他一眨眼工夫迅速離去前，聽見身後Barry笑聲不斷。


End file.
